1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric oven toaster and, more particularly, to an improved accurate cam control mechanism for such an oven toaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,820 to Charles Z. Krasznai and Paul V. Snyder, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed a rotatable cam control mechanism for an oven toaster. As shown, a rotatable cam 50 is provided for setting the threshold temperature of a thermostat switch 32, 81 and 83 for baking, toasting and broiling operations. An annular or circular disc portion 92 of the cam extends rearwardly and is in sliding engagement with a thermostat cam follower 84 so that the rotary position of the cam 50 may be manually adjusted to set the disc portion 92 of the cam to set the thermostat cam follower 84 for a particular toast color. The disc portion 92 of the cam also includes a sloping cam surface for setting bake temperatures from 200.degree. to 500.degree. during a baking operation. In addition, the disc portion 92 of the cam includes a rearwardly extending surface for setting a threshold temperature for the thermostat switch 32 during a broiling operation. Thus, the rotary disc portion 92 of the cam operates on the cam follower 84 to set the position of the thermostat switch contact 83 during a toasting, broiling, or baking operation.
Our invention is concerned with such a toaster oven control, and more particularly to a unique simplified construction for improving the accuracy of sensing and transmitting the height of the various cam surfaces to the cam follower and the thermostat switch contact 83.